Total Drama Finale
by NinjaNard Productions
Summary: TDI and TDA are over...Now Chris wants to settle the game once and for all with the biggest, most awesome competition yet, with the usual alliances,love, and betrayal. Inspired by The Kobold Necromancer, who is our role model for TDI Fanfiction.
1. Day 01, Part 01: Back To Hell

**Owen: This story was based off real events. Some names wheir changed in order to protect the innocent**

**Author's Note: This season takes place after TDA, but to be clear some things are different from the real TDA:**

**-Gwen and Trent are still together in this story.**

**-Justin's true self hasn't been revealed yet(It will be in this story)**

**-LeShawna and Harold are broken up.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything from the "Total Drama Series"**

* * *

**Total Drama Finale Episode 1. "Good Old Wawanakwa...Or Not." Part 1**

* * *

Chris McClean, famed TV Host of the _Total Drama_ series, sat alone atop a pile of newspapers, cold and hungry. His clothes were ragged, and he looked like a hobo. He held out a cup asking for change, but people walking by just ignored him.

"Spare change, sir?" he asked to a tall man in a suit. The man pulled a 50 dollar bill from his pocket and waved it in front of Chris. Chris's eyes lit up, like a dog who had just found a juicy steak. The man put the 50 in his face, then snatched it away and walked off laughing. Chris sighed.

"Ever since I got fired things just haven't been the same..." he said, sadly. Chris got up and walked away down the dark alley.

Chris awoke from his bed with a shock.

"Some dream..." he said, rubbing his head. He looked at his calendar.

"Today is the day!" he said, excitedly. He got his clothes on, and ran out the door.

* * *

**Theme Song Sequence-**

(The Final Countdown by Europe)

(Shows all 22 campers standing on the dock and flames shoot out behind them)

(Shows Leshawna's bizzare dance moves)

(Shows Ezekiel and Noah neck-at-neck)

(Shows Heather and Justin standing together)

(Shows Trent playing a song for Gwen)

(Shows Cody playing guitar and falling off of the dock)

(Shows Izzy jumps off of a tree)

(Shows Harold swings nunchuks)

(Shows Geoff and Bridgette making out)

(Shows Eva lifting weights)

(Shows Duncan and Courtney running through the forest)

(Shows DJ running from an angry swarm of bees)

(Shows Tyler falling on his face)

(Shows Lindsay putting on makeup)

(Shows Beth grinning at the camera)

(Shows Owen running and looking happy)

(Shows Katie and Sadie laughing)

(Shows all of the campers on the dock again)

(Fireworks spell out TOTAL DRAMA FINALE)

* * *

"We are coming to you LIVE from camp Wawanakwa!" declared Chris, standing on the dock. He was dressed in his famous outfit, and behind him was Camp Wawanakwa, the run down summer camp where 22 teenagers had risked their lives. Then, 15 of those teenagers had gone to a whole new location to settle a tie...and that had resulted in another tie.

"As you know, TDA was even better than TDI. But this season will top both of them, because this time there will be ONE winner, and all 22 contestants are coming back! This..will...be...AWESOME!" he shouted, looking very pleased. He then heard a loud honking in the distance, and turned to see the first camper arriving.

"Oh yeah," Chris said, turning back to the camera,"The prize this season is a billion dollars and a mystery prize!"

The boat dropped off Duncan, looking pissed. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to Chris.

"This isn't cool, man. Bringing us back here for another season? You've gotta be crazy if you think I'm gonna do this." said Duncan. Chris pulled out a contract.

"I love the fine print..." he said to himself.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Duncan- "I HATE the fine print!"

Chris- "Hehehe...fine print. The greatest two words of my life."

* * *

"Noah! Welcome back, you haven't been in the competition since season one!" said Chris as the next camper arrived. It was Noah, with his signature book in his hand.

"This place is still as crappy as I remember, if not worse." said Noah nonchalantly. "And Duncan is still as ogre-looking as I recall."

"You want a mouth full of fist, smartass?" said Duncan, ready to hit him.

"No! Don't punch him, Duncan. We could get a lawsuit!" said Chris, worried. Noah's eyes went wide.

"Punch me Duncan! PUNCH ME HARD!" Noah said, asking to be hit. Duncan scoffed and watched the next boat arrive.

"Eva, great to see you." said a very non-chalant Chris as the fitness buff growled, arms crossed.

"I hate this stupid place." she said, kicking the dock. The dock rattled unsafely, then collapsed completely into the water with Eva,Chris,Noah, and Duncan. The boat pulled up and Geoff jumped off expecting the land on the dock but he plunged into the water instead.

"Woo-hoo!" he cried, cheering. Everyone glared at Eva.

"Sorry.."she mumbled.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Eva- "Great. In my first 30 seconds back, I've destroyed the Dock of Shame. What else will go wrong?"

* * *

"Geoff! What's up dude?" said Chris. The party guy gave Chris a high-five, and seemed to not be upset by the fact they were floating in water. Chris looked at the camera.

"We will be right back after this break." he said, then turning to shout at a couple of interns.

* * *

**1st Commercial-**

"Hey Steve, dude I think I can get lucky here tonight." says a tall guy to his friend, inside of a large night club.

"Good luck, 's all I'm saying," says Steve, taking a sip of his drink. Troy walks over to a couple of hot girls.

"What a nerd..." says Steve when he's out of earshot.

"Hey ladies..." says Troy, flexing. The ladies are about to walk off when they smell him.

"Wow...why don't you come with us for a little while?" one of the girls says, and Steve's jaw drops.

Some random announcer guy says "AXE: EVEN NERDS CAN GET GIRLS"

"Hey, I heard that!" shouted Troy.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

* * *

**2nd Commercial-**

_1 Mountain..._

_8 Teams..._

_16 Teenagers..._

"And drama! Don't forget the drama!" says Coco, the host.

_Check out Total Endurance: Mount Everest_

_Weeknights at 6_

_Only on Drama Nation_

* * *

It cuts back to Chris and the campers standing on a brand new dock.

"We are back," says Chris.

"How did they do that so quickly?" Noah wondered at how the dock came back after only two commercials.

"I see a ship, captain!" Geoff said in a good mood because he was happy to be back........and he saw a boat coming.

A very unhappy goth girl came out of the boat more angry then unhappy.

"I hate you Chris McClean, I really do." Gwen said top the handsome host.

"Oh, you make me feel so good inside." said Chris mockingly as the next boat arrived to the island.

Gwen greeted all her friends, then turned to see who walked out of the boat and saw a geeky brunnete standing there.

"Cody! Welcome back to camp wawanakwa, try not to get mauled this time." Chris said, laughing.

Code just looked angry and sad.

"Thanks......I guess," Cody said as he walked over to Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm really sorry about the past season with flirting with you and harrassing you, and I just want a chance to be friends and nothing more...well in my book that is." he said as the goth girl looked suprised at what the brunnete had said. Even the punk, the know it all, and the party animal wheir suprised, but Eva didnt really care.

"Sure Cody, we can be friends, Did you finally get a girlfriend? " Gwen asked as the brunnete easily answered her question.

"Of course I dont have a girlfriend. Their is another girl on this island I'm interested in.....well she isnt here yet!" the brunnete screamed at the end when he saw death glares from the other campers.

"It better not be Courtney or I will honestly mess your face up BIG TIME!" The punk yelled at the innocent nerd then the nerd gave a smile back.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" asked Cody.

"Well..." said Noah, who Duncan punched him before he could finish that sentence.

"It's not Courtney; trust me." Cody replied.

"What's wrong with Courtney?" said Duncan, getting mad.

"Nothing! I just don't wanna date her!" yelled Cody, hiding behind Eva. Geoff stepped up.

"Please dude, don't tell me that you like Bridgette. I'd hate to have to be harsh on you and all, but she's my girl, you know?" Geoff said.

"Im not going after Bridgette either, and I'm not saying anymore about it." Cody said, then Chris pushed him out of the way.

"Ok, enough with Cody's love life, now if you dont mind a boat is coming," the host said as a teenager with a toque came out of the boat.

"Welcome back to camp, Ezekiel." The host said welcomeing the toque wearing teen to camp. He was wearing a gold "Zed" bling around his neck, and sunglasses.

"Thanks Chris and I promise I'm gonna make it far this time and not go home first, eh." the home schooled kid said as he turned to everyone else.

"Hey guys sorry aboo't first season with the sexist comments. I have changed and I promise no more of those comments, eh."

"Ok, everyone deserves a second chance, dude." The party animal said to Ezekiel, makeing the home school kid seem more welcomed.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Ezekiel- "Im gonna try and win this season/He chuckles/ or at least the first bonfire, eh?"

Geoff- "Ok, I want to make more friends this season so im gonna be nice to Cody, Noah, and Ezekiel cause they never got far and made friends...... I'm gonna be mainly nice to Ezekiel cause I heard on Youtube that one day the home schooled kids will take over the world."

Gwen- "Man! I wanna know who Cody is crushing on... it's either Sadie, Katie, Izzy, Leshawana, Beth, Heather, or Lindsay. I hope it isn't Heather, Cody deserves a girl way better then her."

Noah- "I think I have a strong chance this season. This time brains is gonna win it instead of farts."

Duncan- "I think this season is gonna be fun, I'm gonna win that bill if its the last thing I do."

Eva- "Im gonna win this time because I have a plan and I'm positive it will work."

Cody- "The girl I like is really nice and sweet... I hope I can get her......saying she is nice and sweet knocks down someone, if you know what I mean.. haha."

* * *

The next camper that stepped onto the dock was the lovely Lindsay, looking as hot as ever.

"Lindsay, great." said Chris, as she said hi to all of her old friends.

"Hello Chad!" she said, waving and smiling.

"It's **Chris**, Lindsay."

"Ooh...hello Chris Lindsay!" the blonde said and hugged him. Noah and Cody looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Ok...anyways, how do you feel about this season?" asked Chris.

"The season? Well, it's summer but I'm more of a winter person myself." Lindsay said.

"That's not..oh, nevermind." said Chris, crossing his arms.

"Where's Tyler?" Lindsay asked, looking around.

"Oh sure, remember his name but forget mine..." Chris said, grumbling.

The next camper looked totally psyched to be there. He had a keyboard in his arms, and glasses that reflected his green eyes.

"Harold, wassup dude?" Chris said as he high fived the nerd.

"Not much, actually. I'm totally ready to get farther this season!" he said, then he went and exchanged a high-five with Gwen and Geoff.

Duncan looked Harold in the eyes, and they both nodded. They had settled on a truce last season, and now somewhat had respect for each other.

"Alright, here's our next camper: LeShawna!" shouted Chris, as the loud girl stepped off of the boat.

"Yo, what's up my peeps?" she asked, hugging Gwen.

"I heard about you and Harold going your seperate ways...I'm sorry." Gwen said. LeShawna shrugged.

"It was for the best." she said.

"I've got a thing for another camper now" Harold said. Cody gasped, worried that Harold might like the same girl he likes.

"Really? So does Cody, but he won't tell us who."said Gwen.

"I'm not telling either." said Harold, grinning. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Relationships here are so stupid." Noah said. Eva walked up to him.

"Tell me about it." she said, and they looked at each other.

Heather was the next one to arrive, and no one was happy about it. Especially Heather.

"Chris, this isn't fair!" she whined, flipping her recently-grown-back raven hair.

"Actually, it totally is!" Chris laughed, holding up a contract. Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, just like in the first season.

"Lots of copies!" shouted Chris, as Gwen frowned.

"Dejavu..." she mumbled, holding her head. Heather scoffed and walked away from the crowd of campers towards the end of the dock, where she stood alone. The others simply shrugged.

The boat came and off of it stepped a large guy, DJ. He high-fived everyone(Except Heather) and smiled.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a great season guys!" he said. Geoff nodded.

"Totally!" the party animal exclaimed.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

DJ- "I'm really hoping to win this season. I think that with a little luck and determination, anything is possible!"

Lindsay-/Looking around, confused/ "What am I doing in here?"

Harold- "I'm totally ready to win it this season. Boo-yah!"

LeShawna- "Even though I hate this place and that host dude, it's really great seeing all of my old friends again. Somehow I do get the feeling that this season is gonna be tougher than anything we've ever faced before."

Heather- "Ugh, I hate being back here! These shows are always rigged, and there is no chance of me winning!"

* * *

DJ held bunny in his arms, and he was welcomed back as well.

"The bunny does not count as a camper," said Chris, grinning. DJ shrugged.

"It's just great to be back and starting fresh!" DJ said, and Cody nodded in approval.

Chris looked at the oncoming boat where a short girl jumped out.

"Beth, welcome back to the show." said Chris, as the short farm girl hugged him.

"It's great to be back, especially since I got my braces removed and I don't have to talk in a lisp!" she said, smiling.

"Ooh girl, you look fly!" said LeShawna, looking at her reflection in Beth's shining teeth. Beth giggled a 'thanks'.

"Alright, here's our next great camper prodigy; Tyler!" exclaimed Chris, as Tyler ran down the dock. He slipped and immediately crashed into Heather,Harold, and Gwen, knocking them into the water. The four of them floated uprght in the water.

"Tyler! You dweeb!" shouted Heather, who kicked Tyler in the..well...a place.

"Agh! Ooh...the pain..." Tyler murmured as he sunk down to the bottom of the lake. Chris was laughing, while some of the other campers gave him questioning glances. The next two campers ran down the dock squealing.

"Katie and Sadie, what a pleasure to have you back." said Chris, with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"It's so freakin great to be back!" said Sadie.

"Like, totally!" said Katie. The two best friends hugged eachother and squealed again.

Tyler,Heather,Gwen, and Harold climbed back up out of the water. Gwen covered her ears when she heard the squealing.

"I should've stayed in the water..." she said quietly. Heather and Tyler nodded with her.

The boat pulled up and music was heard being played. Trent was playing his guitar, and he jumped off and landed on the dock still playing his guitar, in a really cool fashion.

"That was awesome!" said Harold.

"Showoff..." said Duncan.

"Trent! Welcome back, dude. Nice playing, by the way." said Chris as he gave Trent a high-five.

"Thanks dude," said Trent, putting his guitar across his back. Gwen locked eyes with him, and they immediately ran towards each other and kissed.

"I missed you," said Trent, running his hands through Gwen's hair.

"I missed you too," said Gwen.

"Ok guys, this is called 'Total DRAMA' not 'Total ROMANCE'" Chris sighed, crossing his arms.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Trent- "I was most excited of all to see Gwen. I mean, who wouldn't miss her?"

Katie- "It's so great to be here! Woo-hoo!"

Sadie- "This season, nothing is gonna stop us! Me and Katie are gonna be the ultimate unstoppable team!"

Beth- "OMG, I want to win this so much now! No more making fun of my lisp, because I'm a brand new Beth!"

Tyler-/He pumps his fist into the air/ "I may have seemed like a total klutz in the past, but now my true athletic abilities have come to light and it's gonna be awesome to see how shocked everyone will be!"

* * *

After seeing Gwen and Trent's love scene, Lindsay looked at Tyler hoping they could do something similar.

"Oooh Tyler!" she giggled, as Tyler pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Geoff and Duncan gave him a thumbs up. Katie and Sadie "awwwed" while Noah and Eva made puking sounds and turned away.

The next boat dropped off an angry C.I.T., who grabbed Chris by the throat.

"Unless you want a HUGE lawsuit, there better be no twists this season." she said.

"Ok, ok, Courtney! Sheesh!" said Chris.

"Courtney!" exclaimed Duncan, pulling her into a kiss. Courtney pushed Chris into the water.

"Hey! My hair!" he said, looking angry. The next boat arrived and the camper on board's words surprised everyone. It wasn't what he said, but the fact that he had actually said something.

"Chris, that water is NOT good for your hair, dude" said Justin, walking off of the boat. The girls turned to admire him, as Justin smiled. Chris climbed back up onto the dock.

"Justin? Dude, you are speaking now?" said Chris, looking surprised. Justin nodded.

"Yeah" he said, and he walked down the dock in very cool fashion. Noah scoffed.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't the anti-me." said Noah, frowning. Justin ripped his shirt off and grinned.

"Yes,well, put that thing away no one wants to see that." Noah sighed, yawning. Eva pushed him out of the way.

"I wanna see it.." she murmured, and Noah seemed to get a little angry at Justin for a moment. Katie and Sadie were watching evetything, and giggled.

"Jealous, much?" said Sadie.

"What? No, why would I be jealous of Justin?" Noah asked, getting impatient.

"Well, I don't know. Eva seems to be all over him." Katie giggled, as Noah looked away blushing.

"I don't care," he said, shrugging.

The next boat came and on board was a large,blonde guy waving.

"WOO-HOO!" he shouted, then jumped onto the dock.

"Owen, NO!" cried Chris, as the entire dock broke again. Owen grabbed onto a plank of wood to stay afloat.

"Oops...sorry." he said. Then, a wild cry was heard an an orange blur jumped into the water next to Owen, splashing water over Chris's face.

"IZZY IS HERE! NOW IT'S A PARTY!" she screamed, jumping on top of Owen's head and looking around.

"Well, we still have one more vamper to wait for." said Chris, as he looked to see Bridgette surfing towards them.

"Hey guys," said the surfer chick, floating in the water next to them. A few murmured 'hey' and some did nothing at all. Geoff jumped at her.

"Bridge! You look AWESOME!" he shouted, as the couple began to make out in the water. Noah rolled his eyes, while the couple continued to make out, until Geoff began to feel up under her shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is a PG show!" yelled Chris.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Bridgette- "Wow, Geoff was happy to see me."

Justin- "Here's deal; This season, nothing is gonna stop me from winning. Nothing. The quiet Justin that you used to know is gone, because it takes everything you've got to win these shows. And whatever it is, I've got to have it. I'm Justin, I'm Ultimate!

Izzy- "WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Owen- "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Courtney- "I think it's only fair for me to win this season. I mean, come on! I'm a C.I.T! I have all of the credentials, and everything I need to win!"

* * *

The campers got dried off and Chris asked them to meet at the campgrounds. Chef was there, looking as menacing as ever.

"Ok contestants, this is gonna be how we decide teams." said Chris. He pointed at Ezekiel and Noah.

"Ezekiel,Noah. You two haven't had a real chance to do anything the past two seasons. So you guys get to pick teams!" said Chris, laughing. Ezekiel and Noah grinned.

"Who gets first pick, eh?" asked Ezekiel. Chris rubbed his chin.

"Ezekiel," said Chris. Noah scoffed.

"Why him?" asked the bookworm.

"Because he's got a green toque, duh! Green is awesome!" Chris laughed.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Noah- "Sometimes I think Chef must help Chris get dressed."

* * *

"Ok prairie boy, pick! It goes girl,boy,girl,boy." said Chris. Ezekiel looked around.

"Gwen. She's pretty tough for a girl, eh?" he said. Several girls glared at him. "I was kidding, eh!"

"Your turn, Noah." the handsome host said.

"Cody!" he said, and the tech geek walked over to him. "We need some brains on this team besides myself."

Ezekiel thought for a moment before picking.

"DJ." he said. The big guy went over and gave Ezekiel a high-five.

"Ok then, Izzy." Noah said, and the red head came and hugged Noah and Cody.

"Let's win this, amigos!" she shouted.

"LeShawna, eh!"Ezekiel said, pointing to the large sister.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Noah- "Well, I had to be strategical here. I mean, Owen did win the first TDI, so he's not completely useless."

Ezekiel- "I wasn't sure about picking, I mean I wasn't here long enough to get to know any of the others really well."

* * *

"I pick Owen." said Noah, smirking.

"SWEET!" he exclaimed, running and hugging Izzy.

"Oh yeah? I pick Duncan then." Ezekiel said, because Ezekiel knew that Duncan was a strong competitor.

"Whatever," the punk said, as he went over to stand by DJ, LeShawna, and Gwen.

"Hmm..Eva." Noah said, putting on a bored expression.

"Why'd you pick Eva, Noah?" asked Sadie, giggling. Noah frowned.

"She's a strong competitor!" he snapped, then glanced at Ezekiel.

"Lindsay," Zeke said, pointing towards the blonde.

"Yay!" she said happily.

"Geoff,"Noah sighed, as the party dude jumped over with excitement.

"Trent, eh." the home-schooled kid said. Trent and Gwen ran over to kiss eachother, glad they were on the same team.

"Ok, then I pick Katie." Noah said.

"EEE! YAY!" she squealed, running over quickly.

"Heather..." Ezekiel said slowly. Gwen and Leshawna looked shocked.

"Are you crazy?" asked Leshawna.

"You picked HEATHER?" Gwen exclaimed. Ezekiel shrugged.

"She's hot, eh." he said. Heather looked disgusted.

"I don't wanna be on prairie boy's team!" she complained. Chris shook his head.

"Nope, sorry." he said. "Can't help you there."

Heather glared at him.

"Justin," said Noah, locking eyes with his rival. Justin shrugged and came to join the rest of Noah's team.

"Tyler.." said Ezekiel, pointing to the jock. His team groaned.

"Hey, I'm not THAT bad!" Tyler shot back.

"Bridgette!" said Noah, and Geoff immediately ran to her and started making out.

"Bottom of the barrel time.." said Chris, looking over at Harold,Courtney,Sadie, and Beth.

"Hey! I'm a C.I.T, people!" Courtney shouted. Ezekiel pointed at her.

"Courtney, just so you'll stop whining." he said, and Courtney glared at him.

Noah had to pick a guy, then he looked at the remaining 3.

"Great, the last guy. I pick Harold." he said, and Harold walked over.

"Wise decision." Harold said.

Ezekiel looked at the last two.

"Sadie," he said, and then all Hell broke loose.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sadie screamed. "I HAVE TO BE WITH KATIE!"

Gwen and Lindsay helped calm her down.

"It'll be ok!" said Gwen, covering her ears. Katie was just as sad.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Katie- "Ugh! This sucks!"

Sadie- "Why does this stuff happen?!?/Crying/"

Gwen- "What is it with those two???"

* * *

"Ok, then that means Beth is on Noah's team." said Chris. "What do you want to name your teams guys?"

"The Roaring Lions!" exclaimed Ezekiel.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Duncan- "Roar."

* * *

"The Thrashing Dragons" said Noah nonchalantly.

"Alrighty! So Ezekiel,Heather,Gwen,Trent,Lindsay,Duncan,Tyler,Courtney,Sadie,Leshawna, and DJ are The Roaring Lions!" exclaimed Chris. That team cheered.

"And Noah,Eva,Harold,Geoff,Izzy,Bridgette,Cody,Katie,Owen,Beth, and Justin are The Thrashing Dragons!" he continued. That team cheered even louder, mainly on account of Owen.

"Alrighty guys, I will now explain the first challenge!" Chris said. "It is...a singing competition! I like to call it "Wawanakwa Idol!"

"Isn't that a ripoff of 'American Idol'?" asked Cody.

"Uhh..no...Anyways, I will pick 3 singers for each team. They can sing any song they want, and you guys all have 8 hours to practice for it. Have fun!" Chris said. "And the campers I'm picking are Izzy,Courtney,Lindsay,Justin,Trent, and Cody!"

"I'm not much of a singer..." said Cody, looking at the ground.

Ezekiel's team was super happy.

"With Trent, there is no way we can lose!" exclaimed DJ, high fiving the musician.

Chris then turned towards the camera.

"We will be back, after this!"

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading the chapter! I also wanna give a big thanks to The Kobold Necromancer for inspiring this story. If you haven't read his incredible stories, you should. They ROCK!!!**

**You can check out this story's website at .com**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Signed~ Troy and Steve**


	2. Day 01, Part 02: Calm Before The Storm

* * *

**Total Drama Finale Episode 1. "Good Old Wawanakwa...Or Not."**

* * *

Cody was on his laptop, looking through songs that he thought he could sing when a message popped up. Noah walked up behind Cody and read it.

"Do I need to increase the size of my penis?" Cody asked out loud, "I don't need that." Noah raised an eyebrow at him and walked away.

Cody clicked "Yes" when Noah was out of sight.

* * *

The Lions were all fairly confident that Trent could win them the challenge. Courtney continued to argue that she could do just as well as Trent.

"Trent may be good, but it's not like he's the greatest guy ever!" Courtney complained.

"Just be thankful that he has abilities that can help us in challenges," said Tyler. "What song are you doing Lindsay?"

"Barbie Girl by Aqua!" Lindsay squealed, happily.

"That would fit you, since you are as dumb as a barbie." said Heather. Tyler glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Shut up!" he said. Tyler hated it when people talked bad about his girl.

"Make me, jock wannabe." Heather told him, flipping her hair.

"Oh, it's on now!" he said, and DJ and Duncan had to hold him back.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Tyler- "That Heather is really pissing me off!"

Courtney- "The last thing we need on this team is a fight!"

Heather- "Oh please, I don't care about how that stupid jock feels."

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was becoming pretty confident on the other team.

"I can take on Trent, easy." he said. "My voice is pure and sexy."

"So, what song are you doing?" asked Geoff.

"Sexy Back" Justin replied.

"Of..course...you..are..." said Geoff, walking away.

Harold and Cody were helping Izzy prepare for her song.

"My song is gonna rock!" she said. Cody nodded.

"Definately!" he said.

"What are you singing Cody?" asked Harold.

"It doesn't really matter..hehe..." he said, looking down at the ground.

* * *

Noah was waiting for someone in the mess hall. He read his book, waiting boredly. Eva and Izzy entered.

"What do you want, bookworm?" Eva asked. Noah looked up.

"I think we need to start an alliance. Notice how far Heather got in season one?" Noah asked, crossing his arms. Eva nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but lazy boy is right." she said to Izzy.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed, chewing on her arm.

"Alright," said Noah, "We have to win this challenge!"

"Wow, I've never seen you so motivated." Eva murmured, a small smile forming.

-Cuts to Commercial-

* * *

**1st Commercial:**

"There comes a time...where we must face our own destiny, and not care about everyone else." said a voice, as a masked figure ran across the screen.

_Steve Daniels: Night Cop_

_Coming Soon_

* * *

**2nd Commercial:**

A man came on stage, singing:

_McCain Can Kiss My Ass,_

_McCain Can Kiss My Ass,_

_Obama's Gonna Save My Ass,_

_But McCain Can't Kick His Ass_

_(Drum Solo)_

_I Don't Give A F### About McCain,_

_He's Ugly,Fat, and Lame!_

_Obama,Obama,_

_To Obama, We Hail!_

_McCain's An Epic Fail!_

_YAY!_

* * *

The campers were all working on their songs, while Trent and Gwen were by the cabins spending some quality time.

"My song tonight is going to be dedicated to you."Trent said, laying in the tall grass. Gwen lay next to him, with her arms across his chest.

"Awe..that's sweet."she said, kissing his cheek. Trent smiled at her. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He flipped it open to reveal the most beautiful thing Gwen had ever seen; a shining, diamond ring.

"Gwendolyn Marie, will you marry me?" he asked, and Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Tr-Trent!" she cried, blushing. "Do you mean really that?"

"Yes, my angel.." he said, then kissed her. Gwen looked up.

"Trent...I'm gonna have to think about this." she said, then got up to walk off.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Gwen- "Oh my God...I didn't see that coming."

* * *

Harold sat as his desk, after crumbling up about 50 pieces of paper.

"Gosh! I can't think of what to write!" he said, slamming his head onto the wooden desktop. Cody walked in.

"What are you doing, dude?" asked Cody. Harold sighed.

"I'm writing-or well, trying- a love letter to this girl I like." the brunette nerd said.

"Who?" asked Cody. Harold whispered a name in his ear.

"That's a relief." Cody said. He whispered who he liked in Harold's ear.

"Really? Awesome." said Harold, giving Cody a knuckle tap.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Harold- "Well, I think Cody is a pretty cool guy. As long as he doesn't get mauled again."

* * *

Harold and Cody stepped outside to see Geoff and Bridgette making out..again. Chef stepped out from the Mess Hall, and puked.

"Disgusting teens having TOO much fun!" Chef complained, as he grabbed a hose and put the hose on Geoff and Bridgette.

"You are gonna have to do better than that, Chef" said Bridgette. "I'm in the water most of the time anyway."

Suddenly, a crazy redhead came out of nowhere and slammed into Chef, then she fell to the ground.

"I don't think my arm is supposed to bend that way..." she said, holding a broken arm. Chris ran up.

"Chef! We could get sued! The cost of her arm surgery is coming out of your paycheck!" Chris shouted, as Izzy was carried off to the medical tent. Owen heard what happened, and rushed in to see his girl friend.

"IZZY! FOR THE GREAT LOVE OF GOD SPEAK TO ME!" he cried. "WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG???" Izzy looked up at him.

"Um, Owen? It's just a broken arm." she said.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Owen- "I guess I did kinda overreact. Hehe."

Chef- "Well, this sucks! I get punished because of stupid red head!"

Cody- "I sure hope Izzy is ok...she could be out of challenges for a long time now."

* * *

While Izzy healed in the medical tent, Chris approached The Dragons.

"3 hours guys, hope you are ready." the host said.

"I was born ready!" declared Justin, smirking. Cody simply shrugged and Izzy was still in the med tent.

"Chris? Since Izzy is hurt, will she still have to sing tonight?" asked Cody.

"Yep! So good luck with that!" Chris laughed, as he walked away. The team looked at eachother.

"This sucks," said Cody.

"Could be worse. We could be on top of a freezing mountain with a host even more sinister than Chris..." Harold muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Geoff, with Bridgette by his side. "If Izzy can't sing tonight, we might be toast!"

"Don't you people have any confidence in me?" asked Justin, flexing.

"I do," said Katie, giggling. Harold looked at the ground and sighed.

"Our chances of winning with Trent on their side is 9,053 to 1." the nerd said, holding a calculator.

"Well, that's being positive!" said Beth, glaring at him. "We can win with Justin!"

"I could kick Trent's butt _any_ day." said Justin. A voice behind him surprised him.

"What, Justin?" asked Trent, with Gwen behind him.

"You heard me." Justin said, looking into a mirror.

"Watch what you say, pretty boy." Trent murmured.

"What are you gonna do about it? Whine to your loser girlfriend?" Justin asked, then Trent punched him straight in the face.

"My face! You are gonna pay for this!" Justin said, as he grabbed Trent by the throat.

"Justin!" screamed Gwen, trying to free Trent from his grasp. Justin dropped him where he stood, and went to the bathrooms to fix his bloody nose. Trent looked at Gwen sadly.

"Can't..speak..well..." he said, his voice sounding raspy and his throat was obviously hurting him. Chris walked up.

"What the heck is with all the violence today? We are gonna get so many lawsuits!" he whined.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Justin- "Hey, that guy provoked me. I wasn't doing it to be mean, I was just helping him understand his rightful place here; which just happens to be below mine."

Gwen- "When they say it's always the quiet ones, they are right!"

* * *


	3. Day 01, Part 03: Wawanakwa Idol

* * *

**Total Drama Finale Episode 1. "Good Old Wawanakwa...Or Not" Part 3**

* * *

Later that evening, the campers got ready for the contest.

The Thrashing Dragons and the Roaring Lions icons collided, making sparks then it went to Chris on the talent show stage from season one.

"Welcome back to Wawanakwa Idol," Chris said to the camera. "And we have our hosts from American Idol: Simon, Randy, and Paula!"

* * *

Confessinol:

Cody- "First, its called "Wawanakwa Idol". Second, he gets the hosts from American Idol. What's next, he is gonna say he is Ryan Seacrest."

Lindsay- "It's so good to have my older sister Paula on the show! I missed her."

* * *

Lindsay waved to Paula, who waved back. Leshawna walked up.

"That's your sister? Paula Abdul???" she asked, surprised. Lindsay nodded.

"Yo dawg, I hope this is gonna be geat." Randy said to the camera.

"I hope everyone has a great time like i am haveing." Paula said to the camera as well.

"This is so going to be awful." Simon said bitterly to the camera.

"Ok, our first singer is going to be C.I.T. Courtney." said Chris, as he left the stage clapping as Courtney came on.

"Im going to sing Be My Bad Boy." Courtney said as she started singing.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

* * *

Courtney finished as she was applauded by her team and Duncan, who got glares from his teammates.

"Yo dawg, that was good, but not too good so I give you a 4." Randy said nicely.

"Courtney, you know I love you but I'm only giving you a 5." Paula said sadly.

"That was completely and utterly a waste of time, I'm only giving you a 2." Simon said unamused.

* * *

"Next we have Justin Mick Hotty." Chris said as he clapped and left the stage as Justin entered the stage.

"Thanks Chris, I'm going to sing Sexy Back cause well......I'm sexy." Justin said as his team clapped and Gwen and Trent shot him death glares.

_[Verse 1]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_[Bridge]  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_[Chorus]  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]_

_Get your sexy on_

_[Verse 2]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_[Chorus] _

_

* * *

_

Everyone on the Thrashing Dragons clapped, even the girls on the Roaring Lions except Gwen. Then the judges spoke up.

"Yo dawg, that was good i give you a 6." Randy said as he loved Justin's song but not his voice.

"I give you a 10." Paula said as she kept looking at him and his sexyness and Justin just winked to the camera.

"I'll only give you a 5." Simon said, as he still wasn't amused even by the sexy guy.

"Ok, I'm going to bring out Lindsay from the Lions now; so watch out you Dragons." Chris said as he once again left the stage clapping as Lindsay came on.

"Im singing Barbie Girl because I'm hot like one." Lindsay said to the camera as she was about to sing but was interrupted by a loud audience member.

"WOO-HOO LINDSAY YOU CAN DO THIS BABY YOU KNOW YOU CAN." Tyler screamed from the audience as she then blew him a kiss and started to sing.

* * *

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! _

* * *

The Lions applauded as good as Lindsay did......she even remembered the lyrics.

"Yo dawg, that was good but not too good so I give you a 5." Randy said as the camera zoomed in on him.

"You are good sis, but im giving you a 7." Paula said to the camera and her sister.

"That was just terribly dreadful and you should consider singing lessons, so give you a 4." Simon said to the dumb blonde.

"Ok next we will have the psycho Izzy perform." Chris did the usual as Izzy entered the stage.

"Ok Izzy is going to sing Just Dance." Izzy said as she held her arm in pain.

* * *

_A Red1, Konvict, GaGa, ohohoh eh_

_I've had a little bit too much (much oh ohoo)  
All of the people start to rush (Start to rush by)  
How does he twist that dance, Can't find my drink oh man  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone ohoo)_

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (shut it right up)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out right)  
Control your poison babe, Roses with thorns they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight_

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
J,J, Just Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'mma hit it, I'mma hit it and flex until the 'til done until tomorr' yeah_

_Show me I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down_

_Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
J,J just Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance_

_I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my brand electronic_

_Go, use your muscle comin' out work it hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow, drive it, clean it  
Like so clean it's been molesto  
I got it, and your popped coll'_

_Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
J,J, Just Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance._

* * *

Izzy's song was bad as a part of her arm and the judges werent impressed.

"Yo dawg, I feel bad that your arm is hurt but I can only give you a 3." Randy said sadly to the camera.

"Im sorry Izzy, but I am only giving you a 5." Paula said sadly as well.

"That was completely awful and I hope you never sing again, so I give you a 2."

"Alright, while we wait for Trent lets take a short commercial break, said Chris, as the camera cut away.

* * *

**1st commercial**

_Coming Soon............_

_Three Boys........................._

_One Show................................_

_One job........................._

_Steve, Troy, and Muta in......_

_Total Endurance: Law and Order_

_*law and order music plays*  
_

_Coming Soon................._

_

* * *

_

"And we are back." Chris said to the camera. "And we are going to bring no voice Trent." Chris didhe usually as he and Gwen get on stage.

"Are you sure you can do this Trent?"Gwen says,whispering to her boyfriend.

"I dont know... but I've got to try so wish me luck." Trent said to his girlfriend, before kissing her passionately.

"Good luck," she whispered, as he went on stage.

"Im singing Seperate Ways." Trent said, sort of quietly sense his voice was out.

* * *

_Here we stand_

_Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two_

_Sleepless night_

_Loosing ground I'm reaching for you, you, you_

_Feelin' that it's gone_

_Can change your mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide, love divides_

_Chorus:_

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched and went our seperate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Thought we touched and went our seperate ways_

_Troubled times_

_Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain_

_If you must go_

_I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love, miss you love_

_Chorus Solo Chorus_

_I still love you girl_

_I really love you girl_

_And if he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_No, no_

_

* * *

_

Everyone barely understood the song because of his voice, but his team was still nice and cheered him on.

"Sorry dawg, but I couldn't hear you so I only give you a 3." Randy said disappointed.

"Sorry Trent, but I can only give you a 4." Paula said to Trent.

"What the hell was that? You don't deserve to sing at all. So I give you a 2." Simon said, getting a temper.

Trent sadly left the stage walking past Chris looking at the camera.

"Alright, the score is 36 to 31. Can Cody give them a come back..........and where is Cody." Chris said as Cody was no where to be found.

Cody runs up out of breathe. "Sorry I'm late, I had to do something so I'll go sing now," Cody runs up to the stage and says. " Im going to sing High School Never Ends."

Before Cody sings, he presses a button and a video apperes behind him with all amazed he starts singing as the video in the back plays.

* * *

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

_Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._

_Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)_

_And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

_Seen it all before  
I want my money back!_

_Ch:  
The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)_

_And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Solo_

_Ch:  
The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)_

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

_

* * *

_

Everyone was applauding with all their hearts, even Simon as his video and song rocked their worlds.

"YO DAWG, THAT WAS AMAZING I'LL GIVE YOU A 10!." Randy said as he loved the song.

"Cody, you did a great job I give you a 10." Paula said excited over his song.

"Even I am impressed Cody so I give you a 9." Simon said, finaly getting a smile on his face.

"Thrashing Dragons win the first challenge and all get to stay for the night." Chris said as the Thrashing Dragons cheered in joy and ran over to Cody and picked him up and all headed to the beach.

"And Lions, bonfire, TONIGHT!, see ya there." Chris said as the Lions all exchanged faces.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Heather- "I'm not sure how much of a failure each one of my teammates could be! Voting tonight will definately be hard. Anyways, I'm gonna have to say Trent, I mean did you hear his voice? It was like a cat dying and going through a blender!"

DJ- "I've gotta give Courtney credit, she did the best on the team. Trent, man that sucked dude. Sorry."

Gwen- "Heather didn't even sing, and I'm still voting for her."

Ezekiel- "I've gotta do what's best for the team, eh."

Tyler- "Heather, no doubt!"

* * *

"Doesn't it feel great to be back at the bonfire pit." Chris said happily as the other campers grunted. "As I was saying, you see before me 10 marshmallows, and if you do not receive a marshmallow you must immedietly walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and you can't come back, EVER! The first marshmallow goes to......... Duncan."

"Yea!" Duncan exclaimed, getting his treat.

"Next is.......Ezekiel." Chris said to the prarie boy.

"Really! I finaly get a marshmellow." Ezekiel said as he hapily claimed his first marshmallow.

"The next marshmallows go to....... DJ, Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler, and Sadie." The host said to the other 7 that are safe. "Trent, Heather, this is the final marshmallow."

Both campers looked up, worried about who would get the marshmallow. The final marshmallow goes to......

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather"

Heather smiled as she went up to grab her marshmallow as Trent fell back in his seat, blown away.

"No, not Trent why him." Gwen said on the verge of tears.

"Gwen it's ok, you can survive here without me, and you got some great teammates like Leshawna and Duncan and DJ, so try and stay strong for me....k?" Trent said to his beloved girlfriend.

"Ok, "'ll try." Gwen said to her boyfriend.

Trent grabbed his stuff and walked the dock while his teammates watched him.

"Trent wait!" yelled Gwen has Trent turned around to see Gwen she said.

"Yes."

The musician looked confused then he realized what she said yes to and gave her a big kiss. "Thanks, I'll see you later." The musician said as he left to walk the dock of shame and got on the boat and left the island.

"I'm really gonna miss him." Gwen said, as Leshawana hugged Gwen then Duncan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Answer one thing for me." the punk said. "What did you say yes to?"

Gwen laughed. "I'll tell you guys on the way to the mess hall." Gwen said as she left with her team (except Heather) to the mess hall.

* * *

**Votes:**

Trent: Heather

Gwen: Heather

DJ: Trent

Heather: Trent

Courtney: Trent

Lindsay: Trent

Tyler: Heather

Leshwana: Heather

Sadie: Trent

Duncan: Trent

Trent- 7

Heather- 4

* * *

**That ends episode one and their will be a new chapter every Sunday, so this will be an interesting summer. Next chapter may be on late next week cause I (steve) am going to washington D.C. 8th grade trip and stuff and if you wanna see the video Cody made the link is on the site. Troy made the video and it is awesome. We also have a Total Drama Finale site and that will be on the ff page to so we hope you enjoyed it and we hope to see you here next week to see who gets the boot next. And sorry to you Trent fans but at lest he left with a fiance and is going to be making wedding plans and Trent will be seen again just not soon, so bye.**

**There will also be a poll on our page where you can vote for who you think Cody's crush is! Is it LeShawna,Izzy,Lindsay,Katie,Sadie,Beth, or Eva? Find out soon!**

**-Signed Troy and Steve**


	4. Day 01, Part 04: The Secret At The Beach

**OK I (Steve) will not be here on Thursday- Saturday and Troy might be doing all the work so i decided to make a chapter for the Trashing Dragons who went to the beach to celebrate their first victory it wont be as long as a regular chapter would be cause i got 21 minutes so enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Confessional:**

Justin- "I never would of guessed Cody would win us a challenge....maybe he is useful after all."

Cody- "I cant believe I won the challenge. I might have gone home if I hadn't."

Owen- "I am so thankful to Cody for winning us the challenge. If he hadn't have won it, Izzy might have gone home. I would have missed Izzy big time."

* * *

The Thrashing Dragons were celebrating their first victory at the beach. Everyone was swimming (except Justin who was getting a tan) and then Cody thought of an idea.

"Dog pile on Owen!" The geeky boy said as the giant turned around to see everyone (once again not Justin) jump on him, shoving him underwater. The big guy was struggling underwater, splashing everywhere until he finally got them off and everyone flew everywhere.

Everyone was fine except Cody who was struggling under water with his head stuck in the sand. Izzy jumped in, and dove down to save him. She pulled him out of the sand.

"Thanks Izzy, I owe you one."

"Yea yea yea, "I'm just helping a friend in need." The red headed psycho said. Cody then ran back onto the beach only to run into a certain hunky male model.

"Cody, you did great in our last challenge." The hunky teen said to Cody, who had a confused look on his face.

"Thanks Justin, you did great in the challenge too." The geek said.

"You know Cody...we are two of the greatest teammates on our team. I think we should make an alliance." Justin said as Cody was thinking.

Finally, Cody replied "Yea, I'll join your can make it to the final two easily."

"Alright! I'm gonna get my beauty sleep so we can plan tomorrow." The hot camper said to Cody as he walked away, leaving Cody confused.

"Cody, come back in the water its great and we miss you!" An over excited Owen, Izzy, Noah, and Harold said to their teammate as Cody got a smile and ran back to the lake to go swimming with them.

They played catch with a ball, then Cody missed the ball and it flew past him. Harold came over to him.

"Dude, what did Justin want?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, he just wanted to congratulate me on winning the challenge." Cody said, lying to his teammate but Harold believed him and they went back to their game with the others.

* * *

**Confessional:  
**

Justin- "Oh, I'm just using Cody to get me far. I can't be seen with nerds; he is a good competitor but I'm only using him to help me win...I need my alliance stronger."

Cody- "That Justin, I don't believe him for one minute. I'm keeping an eye on him and if he wants me to get rid of one of my best friends I ain't voting with him."

Harold- "I hope Cody wasn't lying to me.I believe him it's just........Justin is manipulative on his looks and can do almost anything."

* * *

**There you have it: Cody and Justin working together. **

**PS.**** Cody isn't gonna be evil he is one of my favorite guys. Scratch that. Is my favorite guy and i would never make him evil but what will happen next will Cody's team find out. Will Cody or Justin be voted off. Stay tuned.**

**PS heeheehee i wrote this chapter without Troy knowing so he might be alittle mad i hope you guys enjoyed.  
**


	5. Day 02, Part 01: The Terror of Wawanakwa

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note- This chapter contains mild cursing,scary events, and DJ wetting his pants.**

* * *

**Total Drama Finale Episode 2. "The Butterfly Afflict"**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Finale! Our campers arrived for their first challenge. Cody became the center of attention after he revealed that he is crushing on a girl other than Gwen! Even better, Noah and Zeke became the team captains, Noah formed an alliance with two of the craziest campers on the island! Trent asked Gwen to marry him, and she said yes as he was beind dragged away on the boat of losers after Cody won the challenge for The Dragons. Will Ezekiel's team make a comeback? Find out now, on Total...Drama...Finale!" Chris announced, waving his arms in the air.

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

In The Thrashing Dragons cabin, Owen's snoring was really driving the guys crazy. Noah and Harold had their heads buried under pillows, Justin was wearing earmuffs, Cody was listening to his Ipod, and Geoff wasn't even in the cabin. Geoff had wandered over to the girls' side, where he and Bridgette were spending a little "quality time."

* * *

"Wake up, campers!" shouted Chris' voice over the intercom. The campers were tired, and they slowly walked up to the center of camp. Ezekiel wasn't even wearing his toque, something that surprised almost everyone.

"Are you ready..for today's HORROR MOVIE CHALLENGE!" said Chris, and everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Heather- "Does this guy ever come up with something original?"

DJ- "Uh-oh. I haven't done so well on the last two horror movie challenges we had! This sucks!"

Harold- "I'm not afraid of anything! Well, except gummi-slugs. And leeches. And bullies. And getting kicked out of my Wizard of the Month club. And breaking my hip. And clowns. And-/cuts to static/"

* * *

"Today's challenge is gonna be all about survival! Last person standing wins the challenge for their team. Here's the rules: You will go out and set up camp in the woods. You have to camp there for one night. During the night, Chef will come after you and attempt to kill you. If he gets you, then you are out of the challenge and must return to the mess hall. Any questions?" Chris said. Harold raised his hand.

"No questions? Okay, great! Move out and set up camp, teams!" the host said, before walking off. Ezekiel stood up and spoke to his team.

"Dark is in a few hours. We have to get our camp set up, eh." he said, looking confident.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Ezekiel- "I know alot a'boot camping, eh. Been raised on the prairie."

* * *

While The Lions had no problem following Ezekiel, The Dragons weren't having as much luck.

"Guys, I'm telling you to listen to my mad skills!" Harold said, adding a 'gosh' under his breath. Eventually, The Dragons set up camp out in the woods, as well as The Lions.

Chef was getting geared up for his mission, with Chris supervising him.

"Horror challenges always boost the ratings!" the host declared, waving his arms in the air.

* * *

**The Roaring Lions...**

Ezekiel and Tyler were busy setting up the tents, which Tyler was failing at.

"Stupid tent!" he said, kicking it. His foot hit a rock and the poor jock fell onto the ground in pain. Heather shook her head at him, disgusted.

"You are so useless!" she declared, throwing her arms up in the air. Tyler got up and dusted himself off.

"Hey, at least I'm trying! It's better to have tried and failed than never to have tried at all!" he said proudly.

"Loser," muttered Heather, angering the jock even more. Duncan and Gwen were watching with amusement.

"So, how long do you think we'll last in this challenge with those two arguing?" asked Gwen. Duncan shrugged.

"Eh, probably about 20 minutes." the punk said. Gwen looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I miss Trent," she mumbled, digging her foot into the ground.

"I don't blame you," said Duncan.

* * *

**The Thrashing Dragons...**

Noah was reading a book indifferently, while Harold and Justin were working on the tents.

"Wait, I'm a model. Why am I doing _work_," Justin said, dropping what he was doing and walking away.

Geoff and Bridgette were making out, much to the annoyance of Beth and Eva.

"You guys should be doing work!" Beth whined, as Geoff and Bridgette didn't listen at all.

"Chef could already be out hunting us," said Katie, worried. Harold shook his head.

"I wouldn't think so, because dark isn't for another hour, and he'll probably wait for dark." the nerd said.

"That's reasuring," said Katie.

"Geoff, Bridgette, and Justin aren't even doing any work with setting up camp!" said Cody. "And where is Izzy?"

As if on cue, Izzy swung out of nowhere and crashed into Cody, sending him flying into a tree. Owen then kissed her, while Cody was being carried off to the med tent.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Cody- "Well, that was painful./He holds his jaw/ I hope that we win this challenge, or it might be curtains for me."

Owen- /He is eating a giant jar of peanut butter/ "Yum...peanut butter..."

* * *

**The Roaring Lions...**

The 10 campers were gathered around a campfire they had created, and they were sharing stories with eachother. It was Gwen's turn to tell a story, and it had all of the campers shivering. Courtney was holding onto Duncan.

"And then, she opened the door...and it was a hallway full of all of her dead friends." Gwen finished, adding a scary effect. DJ jumped up, screaming. He ran away off into the woods.

"DJ!" called out Duncan. "Crap...there goes the first one out this challenge."

DJ ran through the woods until he stopped by a gum tree to catch his breath.

"Come on DJ, be a man! It was only a stupid story!" he said, taking a seat at the bottom of the tree. Then, he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who is there?!?!" asked a frightened DJ, holding his shaking arms up to his chest. Chef busted through the bushes and grabbed DJ, who yelped a bloodcurdling scream out of fear. A wet spot began to form around his crotch.

Back at the fire, the screams were heard. Lindsay jumped in Tyler's lap.

"Taylor, I'm scared." she said, holding the jock tightly.

"I'm Tyler!" he said, getting annoyed. Heather smirked at him.

"I thought you were Stupid." she said, turning her head away. Tyler glared. Leshawna put her arms between the two.

"You two better not start fighting again!" the loud girl said, as Tyler nodded and Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

**The Thrashing Dragons...**

Noah's team were also sitting around a campfire, with Izzy telling a scary story. Everyone looked totally freaked out, even Noah who wasn't even reading his book; it was on the ground closed. By the time she had finished, everyone was shaking.

"I have to pee," said Katie, who got up and went over into the woods. Noah scooted closer to Cody.

"So, who is the girl you like?" he asked. Cody shrugged.

"I'm not telling." he said. "What about you, Harold?"

"I'm not saying either...yet." Harold said.

Suddenly screaming was heard, and Katie ran back out being chased by a shadowy figure. Owen jumped up.

"GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! IT'S THE LADY OF THE LAKE! SHE SCREAMS BEFORE SHE ATTACKS!" shouted Owen, running around in panic. He jumped into the tent, where his large shadow could be seen from the outside.

Chef grabbed Katie by her arm, and began dragging her away.

"I wish Sadie was here!" she cried. Harold jumped in front of Chef and struck a battle pose.

"Unhand her, great beast!" the nerd shouted, kicking Chef's shin. Harold held his own foot in pain, and Chef grabbed him as well. The large man ran off with Harold and Katie, leaving the rest of The Dragons to regroup.

"2 down," muttered Noah, looking at his remaining 7 comrades.

"Wait a second...where is Izzy?" asked Cody.

"Chef didn't take her, so where did she go?" Beth pondered, looking at Justin for an answer. The model just shrugged.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Izzy- "I just really love being in here, ya know? It seems all cool and confessional..ishy...well, anyway, I'm not afraid of Chef. I'm more afraid of Lindsay's boobs suffocating me to death when she hugs me."

* * *

Izzy stepped out of the confessional just as Chef came up behind her.

"Bring it on!" Izzy yelled, preparing to fight Chef. She struck a battle pose, as Chef simply growled. Izzy made the first move, leaping into the air and kicking Chef in the face. Chef was quick, however; he grabbed Izzy's leg and swung her towards a tree.

"Woooooohooooo!" the crazy redhead yelled as she grabbed a vine and swung around the tree and landed herself on a branch.

"Damn it, crazy girl! You are gonna get it!" Chef shouted, charging towards Izzy.

"Oh yeah?!? Well, take THIS!" Izzy shouted as she jumped onto Chef's back and put her arms around his neck. Chef struggled for a minute, until he managed to get his arm up to Izzy's hair and pulled.

"Hey! That's cheap!", cried Izzy, "I wouldn't pull on your hair if you had any!"

"All is fair in love and war! Especially war! Now, say hello to my little friend!" said Chef, pulling a dart gun from his pocket. Izzy didn't flinch.

"What are you gonna do with that? I bet it's not even loaded!" Izzy declared, laughing. Chef grinned wickedly.

"You're right, Izzy. It's not loaded. Damn, you caught me!" he said, putting the gun down. As he was putting it down, Izzy let her guard down. Chef picked it up and fired quickly, all in a blurr of color. The dart soared past Izzy and hit the bear, which was just now coming out of the confessional.

"Oh...that's not good." said Chef, wincing as Izzy jumped on him and gave him the biggest butt-kicking of his life. Chef recovered though; he fired another shot that hit Izzy in the shoulder, knocking her out cold. Chef dragged her away to the mess hall, where DJ, Katie, and Harold were sitting, looking bored.

* * *

**The Roaring Lions...**

"I heard alot of screaming. I guess that Chef chose to go after the other team first," said Duncan, carving a skull with his pocket knife into a tree.

"Then we're safe, for now, at least," said Courtney.

Ezekiel had taken off his toque and had his hands covering his eyes. Sadie came and sat on the log next to him.

"What's wrong, Zekey?" she asked. Ezekiel looked up into the night sky.

"Being a leader is a really big responsibility, eh. I never thought it would be this stressful." he said.

"I know what you mean. I really miss Katie, so keeping my head in this challenge isn't an easy task either. But if we are ever to truly be great in our life, we have to learn to overcome our own troubles to help others. You are never alone, Zekey. You always have friends to help you through these tough times." Sadie said. Ezekiel stared at her in disbelief. _Was this the same girl who was always staring at guys and giggling with her BFFFL?_

"I don't have any friends," said Ezekiel, sadly. Tears began to form in his eyes. Sadie hugged him.

"Now you have one," she smiled, picking his toque up off of the ground and placing it on top of his head. From a distance, Gwen and Lindsay looked at them.

"It's good to see that Ezekiel, the first one voted off in TDI, has made a new friend. And with a girl." Gwen commented, and Lindsay nodded.

Out of nowhere, Chef jumped,ducked, and rolled through the bushes. He grabbed Ezekiel and Sadie, while Duncan jumped up to fight him.

"Duncan! Don't do anything stupid to get yourself hurt!" cried Courtney. Leshawna snickered.

"You are so whipped," she said. Courtney glared at the large sister.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Courtney- "Me and Duncan have a completely professional relationship. I mean, he hasn't even gotten past second base with me! Oh F###! Did I say that out loud? Delete that! Damn it, delete it!DELETE THIS CONFESSIONAL!!!!"

Sadie- "Ezekiel is a pretty cool guy when you get to know him. He's not a bad person, just misunderstood."

* * *

In the mess hall, Sadie was happy to be reunited with Katie. Ezekiel started talking to Harold and DJ, while Izzy was still unconscious.

* * *

**The Thrashing Dragons...**

"This is just great. The nerd,annoying girl, and crazy girl are gone." grumbled Eva.

"IZZY!WHHHHYYYYY?" cried Owen, who fell to his knees. Noah put his hand over Owen's mouth.

"Did you hear that?"the bookworm asked, only to hear Owen fart.

"Oh..sorry..that was me." Owen grinned.

"Not you! I meant THAT!" said Noah, as Chef was standing behind Owen.

"AHHH!" screamed Owen. "Here, take Noah!" Owen pushed Noah in front of Chef, who picked the bookworm up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Noah!" shouted Eva, running to punch Chef. The large man turned and bocked her blow, then pushed her back into Justin's arms.

"You ok?" asked Justin. Beth was furious.

"Eva! Get away from my boyfriend!" she shouted. Eva and Justin both looked surprised.

"_Boyfriend_?" they both asked. Beth hugged Justin.

"Yes! Justin is my awesome boyfriend" she smiled. Justin forced himself out of the hug.

"Um...no, I'm not." the model said, raising an eyebrow at Beth.

"Wait a minute..you mean I'm not dreaming?!?" Beth asked, gasping. Justin shook his head.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

**The Roaring Lions...**

"I suggest that we start moving through the woods. Staying in one place for too long is dangerous." Duncan said.

"Wait, who put you in charge?" asked Leshawna.

"With homeschool gone, somebody's gotta take charge of the team." the punk replied.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Duncan." said Courtney. Gwen and Lindsay nodded as well.

"Fine," grumbled Leshawna. The group made their way through the woods.

"Where are we going?" asked Tyler.

"You will see..." was Duncan's reply.

* * *


	6. Day 02, Part 02: Mistakes Made By Many

* * *

**Total Drama Finale Episode 2. "The Butterfly Afflict"**

**

* * *

**

**Losers....(Mess Hall)**

Chris Maclean came into the room after looking at his screens for about an hour. just watching the lions walking and say 'are we there yet', and the dragons wheir just sitting in a circle at a campfire not talking, and Chef was walking up the mountain so the host decided to have alittle fun."Alright losers, sense nothing is going on on the monitors, we gotta find a way to get ratings so you guys go in the confessional and say who you would like to be friends with on TDF this season."

The campers grunted and all headed off to the confessional camera one by one.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Sadie- "Like oh my gosh im soooo trying to be friends with Justin and try and hook him up with Katie cause they soooo like each other."

Harold- "I'm trying to make friends with Cody and Noah we have a lot in common and Cody dosent like the girl i like so its good and i guess i could help him alittle if he helps me we are on the same team right?" He sighs lowering his head then raises it again. "Im also gonna try and make friends with *censored* sense i really like her more then i ever liked Leshawna." (nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!!!!!!! not telling you!!!!!!!!)

Izzy- "Izzy gonna try and make friends with Noah and Eva sense they are in alliance with Izzy, so, Izzy guess that Izzy's gotta get good with them plus Izzy gotta play matchmaker with them sense they like each other."

Katie- "Like oh my gosh im soooo trying to be friends with Justin and try and hook him up with Sadie cause they soooo like each other."

Noah- "Hmmm i guess i can try and be friends with Cody we have a lot in common, and i guess ill make friends with Izzy sense she is in my alliance even if she is alittle coo koo, and Eva to sense she is also in my alliance........THEIR IS NO OTHER REASON STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" Noah screamed then took five seconds to think then realized it was a camera instead of a person. "Crap."

DJ- "I did last long in season one so i made a lot of good friends so i guess i could try and make friends with people who got voted of early like Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, Tyler, and Katie."

Ezekiel- "I'm gonna try and make friends with everyone in camp, eh. He takes a breathe. "I don't think i have any friends other then Sadie so im gonna try harder to make friends, so just watch me, eh." (ha ha watch him eh i get it)

* * *

**Mess Hall.....(aka losers)**

Chris then realized as the campers wheir returning, that the Lions wheir actually doing something right now so he said. "That was beautiful now the Lions are being idiots and get ready to laugh unless your a Lion. He started to chuckle as everyone else looked around at each other not getting the joke.

* * *

**Roaring Lions.......**

"Oh come on are we there yet!" Heather snapped at Duncan who didn't even turn around to reply.

"In a minute does that answer your question." Duncan said in full zen making Heather an angry girl.

"Duncan why does this path seem so familiar." Courtney asked her boyfriend and he replied happily.

"We use to go this way to make out before you got voted off." Duncan said with a smirk as Courtney blushed and a few others laughed.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Courtney- "Why cant Duncan just keep some thing secret he think he is so funny being able to say he makes out with me and it gets annoying sometimes."

Heather- "That idiot obviously has no idea where is going but its our best hope so what the hell."

Duncan- "Heather and Courtney are so up tight but oh well I love Courtney for that characteristic."

* * *

**Losers.....(aka Mess Hall)**

All the campers that are out and Chris are sitting and are surprised to see all of the Roaring Lions come in as the Thrashing Dragons cheer and the Lions give death glares to their teammates.

"Do you guys know what you just did, eh." Ezekiel asked with alittle glare as the Lions who wheir surprised.

"We won didn't we?" Duncan asked wondering if he was right and won the challenge.

"You guys really surprised me," Chris started saying. "I didn't think any of you would be that stupid to walk to the loser zone." Chris started laughing again as the lions gave Duncan angry glares as Duncan knew what was gonna happen next. "Hey wait a minute," Chris started saying. "Where is Tyler." Everyone looked around and saw Tyler was no where in sight then they wheir all sighed in relief. (except the Dragons and Chris)

"That means we all have a shot and can still win this." Courtney said hugging Duncan sense he might be safe.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Duncan- "This is to close, Tyler if you show up you are so dead." Duncan pounded his fist louder then it ever has been.

Courtney- "I hope Tyler dosent show up cause i don't want Duncan going this early even if he is an ogre."

Tyler- He is covered in dirt and has scratches all over him and dirt smeared all over his sports jacket and face. "I **HATE **this show."

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons....**

All the dragons remaining where sitting around the campfire. Cody was playing star wars battlefront renegade squadron on his psp, Justin was looking at himself through a mirror, Beth was starring at Justin, Owen was picking his belly button, Geoff and Bridgette wheir making out, and Eva was working out.

"So how do you guys think the Lions are doing?" Justin asked with no one to reply as they wheir to focused into what they wheir doing to listen. "Anyone?"

"After two hours we are back where we started." Geoff said as Justin got a weird look.

"Ummmm Geoff, we don't have the same amount of people we did when we started so how are we back to there?" Justin asked confused of what the party animal had said.

"No i mean im back at the spot i was two hours ago making out with Bridgette." Geoff said as he went back to making out with Bridgette as Justin finally blew a gasket.

"OK you know what you are the dumbest kid i know and no girl will ever love you if all you do is make out with Bridgette if it dosent work you wont find someone else for the rest of your life and if you guys have a kid you are going to lose it sense you will be to busy making out!" Everyone gasped and stopped what they wheir doing to look at the hunk and Geoff who wasn't angry or sad.

"Well at least i care about others over my face." Geoff said walking off then turning back. "Anyone wants to leave mister man tits follow me." As Geoff, Bridgette, and Eva left. "Hey Owen aren't you coming?" Geoff asked to one of the people he thought would have gone with him who was looking down.

"Sorry Geoff i think its safer here so ill stay here." Owen said sad that he left one of his best friends behind. Geoff now looked sad and shrugged and left off with the people who decided to follow him.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Justin- "Some kids are just to dumb like Geoff so he has to go."

Geoff- "Out of all the people who i thought would side with me i cant believe Owen didn't, why would he side with hot stuff over the other party animal." He sighs and looks alittle hurt. "Now I will never know where the treasure is."

Owen- "I cant believe i didn't go with Geoff i wanted to go with him so bad but if i left Justin now what would happen to me. He sighs and looks alittle hurt. "Now he will never know where the treasure is."

* * *

**Tyler....**

Tyler has been walking around all by himself for half an hour wondering where to go and what to do as he heard a rackling in the bushes so he grabbed a tree branch and hit it in the head. "Oh oops sorry." He said as he saw a guy rub his head from the mark Tyler had given him.

"Watch wheir you swing that thing dude." Geoff said at him as they discovered Chef was behind them as Tyler dug for the ground as he saw Chef grabbed Geoff and took off with him then Bridgette and Eva ran over.

"Oh no! he got Geoff." Bridgette sighed as she lost the man she loved to the cooking guy as Tyler patted her on the back. "Thanks Tyler but sense we arent on a team me and Eva will go another way." They all nodded as Eva went to head off with Bridgette as Tyler ran his own way not looking back.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

Bridgette- "I'm gonna miss Geoff he is so brave. She sighs again. "At least i got Eva she is strong so we might be able to survive till the end."

Eva- "I wonder why Tyler is alone, he either lost his team or left on his own kind of like what we did and if its the first one then we are only one person away from victory."

Tyler- "Oh trust me i don't know what Chris and Chef are up to i wish i could of gone with Bridgette and Eva but they are on another team but ill find my own way to survive just watch me."

* * *

**Mess Hall.......(aka you should get it by now)**

Chef returned with Geoff as the party boy looked around and wondered how all these guys got here. "Dudes Chef has been busy hasn't he."

"No, Duncan was an idiot and lead us here and all we have left is Tyler." Heather snapped at Geoff who chuckled as Duncan got some glares from his team.

"I ran into Tyler before I got captured dude hit me in the head with a branch it hurt." Geoff laughed again as he went to go sit with his team. "Sup?"

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons.....(aka Justin's area)**

Justin looked around at the remains of his team and sighed.

* * *

**Confession Cam: (aka the Confessional Can)**

Justin- "Lets look at all the good things i have left in the teammates that remain with me, their is Beth who is smart i guess and we also got Owen who won first season that's gotta count for something and Cody who is actually sane otherwise i would kill myself so i might be able to survive maybe if Owen was gone."

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons.......(aka Eva and Bridgette)**

Eva and Bridgette wheir running for ten minutes straight as they stopped at the lake to finally take a break. "So do you think Justin and his team will survive?" Bridgette asked the fitness buff as she shrugged.

"He only cares about his looks he has Beth who wont stop looking at him Owen who is the biggest target and Cody who is the only one of them who can actually do something......they are screwed." Eva smiled as she answered Bridgette's question as even Bridgette laughed then sighed.

"I wish Geoff was here he cou-" she then stopped talking as she remembered who her boyfriend was as she saw Eva laughing she couldn't resist to laugh to. "Lets get going." She said as she started to run with Eva again."

* * *

**Tyler.....(aka The talentless jock)**

He has been running ever sense he ran into Geoff and Bridgette and Eva and hasn't stopped running as he picked up the pace he found himself at the ocean with a giant behind him......... he turned around and screamed at the fear he saw.

* * *

**Confession Cam: (aka Where campers confess)**

Cody- "My idea was that if we split into groups of two we have better chances of survival and after 1 hour we will regroup at the camp we wheir at for the past two hours so we can see if we had lost anyone or not i went with Justin as Beth went with Owen. Justin wanted me to go with him sense Beth would be hugging him the whole time and Owen would be a big target and i was scronny and smart so he picked me........and we are in an alliance."

* * *

**Tyler.......(aka still screaming)**

Tyler stopped screaming as he saw it was Owen with Beth on his back thinking it was Chef coming to take him as he sighed in relief. "Wow i didn't see that coming." Tyler managed to say with a laugh.

"Sorry we thought you wheir Bridgette or Eva so we went after you, hey can you stay with us we are scared." Owen said with fear in his voice then went right down Tyler's spine.

"OK but please stop scaring me." Tyler said with that chill still in his spine.

"Where sorry so we need to make a camp so we can have a refugee camp just in case." Beth said acting like a leader and she was doing a good job at it and the other two nodded in agreement and started building.

* * *

**Mess Hall.......(aka why do i say aka every time)**

The few Thrashing Dragons wheir sitting at their table (aka the Screaming Gophers table 1. Noah is the leader (he was a Screaming Gopher) 2. Their are more Screaming Gophers on the team you count them up) and the Roaring Lions wheir sitting at their table (aka the Killer Bass table you can do the math of why they sit there) which they wheir all their except minus one talentless jock as they all made conversation if the Jock would screw it up or not.

"Chris you said the teams went separate ways who is all with who?" Noah asked curious of who was wheir and with who.

"Well Cody and Justin are with each other walking around, Eva and Bridgette are together and are running around, and Owen, Beth, and for some reason Tyler are makeing something. Everyone went shock when they heard Beth and Owen wheir working with Tyler who was on the opposite team as them.

"What the hell is Tyler doing if those guys get caught he will go down with them." Heather snapped in her usual angry mood as the rest of team sadly had to nod at that which was a dumb strategy. "I don't know who to vote off Tyler or Duncan." Heather snapped as the question went to all of the Lions wondered the same thing except Duncan and Courtney and Lindsay.

"I for one like Tyler's strategy." Noah said smiling getting a few laughs from his teammates as Heather decided to snap.

"Well no duh you aren't on his team if you wheir on his team you wouldn't be laughing." Heather smirked

"Well if you don't excuse me im going back to my story." Noah went back to reading Total Drama Comeback on fan fiction and smirked. "Oh who wrote this they captured me just perfectly." He said only on chapter 1.

* * *

**Confession Cam:** (**aka Noah better get back to the real story)**

Noah- "I wonder if anyone else thinks Heather has anger issues."

Heather- "Noah has always been annoying i cant wait for his team to kick him out."

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons....(aka Eva and Bridgette)**

Bridgette and Eva wheir running until they made their way back to wheir they wheir originally sat as they saw that nobody was there. "Do you think everyone got captured." Eva shrugged.

"I wouldn't doubt it they had Owen and Justin its weird how they never got captured sooner." They shrugged then started to run again.

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons.....(aka The Alliance Brothers *snap snap*)**

Cody and Justin have been walking for 25 minutes as they stopped to take a break. "I bet those two idiots have gotten captured by now." Justin said laughing as Cody shrugged.

"I don't know they could probably have survived for awhile i mean Owen survived 8 weeks of this crap and don't forget Total Drama Action." Cody said as Justin shrugged and they started walking again.

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons.......(aka and one Lion)**

Owen had been getting fire wood with Tyler and Beth guarded the fort and Owen and Tyler had been making small chat. "So Owen if you lose who do you think you are gonna vote off." Owen shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that you are probably the only Lion left." Tyler wondered and sighed as they made it back to their small camp and Beth came over worried.

"Guys i heard something in the bushes over their Tyler go find out." Beth asked as Tyler found another branch out of no where and went to the bush and hit it in the head and ran finding out it was none other then Eva.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tyler screamed as he jumped in the lake to be followed by Eva but Bridgette walked over to Beth.

"Why is Tyler here he isn't on our team?" Bridgette asked as Beth shrugged.

"We found him and felt bad for him so we asked him to help us so he came with us." Beth told Bridgette as Eva came out of the lake with a Tyler who had bruises everywhere.

* * *

**Confession Cam: (aka 7 left.....)**

Tyler- "I don't only hate the show, i also so hate some of the campers aka (HE SAID AKA!!!!!!!!!) Eva."

Bridgette- "I'm not really sure we should have Tyler with us he could lure Chef to us and we could get captured.

Justin- "Can we do a challenge that dosent make my legs feel like they are coming out."

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons......(aka Party of 5 dinner is ready)**

Owen looked at his watch and said. "Beth its been almost an hour we gotta go meet up with Justin and Cody." Beth sighed and they all started walking to the base camp of the Thrashing Dragons.

"So Cody and Justin are still in?" Bridgette asked sounding surprised thinking they wheir gone sense they found only Beth and Owen.

"We don't know we split into groups of two they might not be around." Owen said as most of them wheir surprised at how serious he sounded.

* * *

**Thrashing Dragons......(aka 21 campers walked into the woods only 2 are on their stumps)**

Cody and Justin sat waiting for the others to come as they looked up they saw Beth, Owen, Eva, Bridgette, and Tyler all walking towards them.

"Oh no no no no no!" Justin screamed as he ran up to push Tyler away. "Only Thrashing Dragons aloud."

"Come on Justin let him stay with us please." Beth begged and turned to look at Justin.

"OK fine but if we lose its curtains for you." Justin said as Beth nodded and went back to sit as the 7 sat in a circle wondering what is gonna happen next....

* * *

**Mess Hall.......(aka the end)**

Chris got up and looked at a camera. "We have only 7 campers left, 1 Lion, 6 Dragons who will win?"

"The Dragons, duh." Noah said to Chris.

"Who knows." Chris said.

"I do we have 6 they have 1!" Noah yelled at Chris.

"If the Lions manage to win will it be on Beth's head." Chris said to the camera.

"And is it a mistake to have Tyler with them. Chris said once again to the camera.

"And will Chef ever find any more campers." Chris said yet again to the camera.

"Find out after the commercial break." Chris said as he pressed a button and the screen went to a commercial.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait some of us at ninjanard productions haven't felt like typing chapters so we will start again and yes they will be this long maybe even longer find out next time who will win who will go and who will be the last camper standing enjoy. Oh and also tell this site to stop eating my chapters and their will be more updates this is Steve signing out. PS we don't really like this every scene we get a random message so we r getting rid of that next chapter. Once again Steve is posting without Troy's permission.**

**IMPORTANT NOTIFICATION**

**WE NEED REVIEWS WE HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 5 AND WE NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!1 WE THINK NO ONE READS IT AND WE MIGHT QUIT IF WE DON'T KNOW SO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEIR WONT BE CHAPTERS WINNERS SCHEMES OR NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS STEVE (ME) MIGHT BE QUITTING THE STORY CUZ SOMEONE HAS BEEN A JERK LATELY AND IM TRYING MY HARDEST TO RESOLVE THE PROBLEM BUT I KEEP GETTING YELLED AT SO ALL IN ALL WISH ME AND LUCK AND REMEMBER STAY SMEXY**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
